polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Terminology
This page is an (incomplete) list of the vocabulary and terminology of the Polandball universe and comics, and their origin. Anschluss �� Originally a Nazi propaganda term used to refer to the annexation of Austriaball into Nazi Germanyball, it is used by Germanyball and Reichtangle when taking clay of other countries. This is displayed when the former features characteristics of the latter. It has been temporarily banned from the Polandball Reddit ('Joke Life Preserve' process), though it still makes regular appearances on Facebook from time to time. The phrase is infrequently followed by zeit. There are anschluss forms for other countries. For example, Brazilian Empireball uses "ãoxluss". Börk �� Börk is a meaningless word that originated from the Muppets Show Swedish Chef1. It has no actual meaning, as it was just supposed to sound Swedish-like and nothing else. When it was integrated into the meme, this word has been used to define an exclamation made by a country, each of the latter having its own version, listed here below. Several comics have been made about Sweden infecting other countries with börk and turning them into zombies, thus triggering the Börkpocalypse. * Book of Börk * Historical countryballs' Book of Börk * British Book of Börk ("The Domesday Bork") * French (and neighbours) Book of Börk SOME EXAMPLES OF THE BOOK OF BÖRK WRITTEN BY SWEDENBALL * Polandball Flaczki flaczki / Kurwa kurwa * Swedenball Börk börk * Norwayball Børk børk / Bergen borgen * Finlandball Perkele perkele * Denmarkball Øl øl * Germanyball Wörk wörk * Icelandball Björk björk * Greenlandball Börqq börqq * Russiaball Putin Putin / Suka blyat / Vodka vodka * Estoniaball Möh möh / Nordic nordic * Scotlandball Haggis Haggis / Freedom! Freedom! Videos Countries like their typical foods Sometimes, in Polandball comics (often as an insult; i.e. remove _____) countries are referred to as typical foods from that country. This originated from calling Turkish people (and later the whole Muslim world in general) 'kebab', from the 'Remove Kebab' copypaste. Here is a list in alphabetical order: * 1ball: Rice, Noodle, Horse meat * 4ball: Roasted boars, rice from rice farms, mammoths * 6ball: Roasted Space Squid * 7ball: Fish, Coconut * 8ball: Fried chicken, Watermelon and Kool-Aid * Afghanistanball: Korma and kabuli palaw * Albaniaball: Flija, Tavë Kosi, Fërgesë, Kërnacka * Algeriaball: Couscous and Chakhchoukha * Andorraball: Chocolate * Angolaball: Moamba de galinha * Antarcticaball: Fish * Antigua and Barbudaball: Pepperpot and fungee * Argentinaball: Chipá, bori-bori, empanada, asado, choripan, locro, rice-vegetable salad. * Arkansasball: Cajun * Armeniaball: Harissa, dolma, khash, khorovats, lavash and stroganoff * Arubaball: Keshi yena * ASEANball: Coins * Australiaball: Meat pie, roast lamb and vegemite sandwich * Austriaball: Sausage, polenta, kasnudln, beer, schnitzel, pretzel and tafelspitz * Azerbaijanball: Qəbab, dolma * Bahamasball: Crack conch with peas and rice * Bahrainball: Biryani and machboos * Bangladeshball: Kebab, laksa, and rice and fish * Bangsamoroball: (PH) Ketupat and chocolate * Barbadosball: Cou-cou and flying fish * Bavariaball: Weisswurst * Belarusball: Bulba(potato), bigos, kalduny, zrazy, draniki * Belgiumball: Waffle, moules-frites and chocolate, French fries (Belgian fries but USA pronounces like that ) * Belizeball: Chocolate * Bermudatriangle: Bermuda fish chowder * Berbersball: Cous cous * Bhutanball: Thenthuk, ema datshi and ngathrek golop lhakpa * Boliviaball: Chicha, salteñas and chocolate * Bosniaball: Kebab, Ćevapi, Burek, Sarma and Kahva (Bosnian coffee) * Botswanaball: Seswaa * Brazilball: Feijoada, churrasco and picanha * Bruneiball: Ketupat, ambuyat, laksa, mi goreng biasa, kelupis, pinjaram, cincin, nasi katok, roti canai or prata and kway teow soup. * Bulgariaball: Düner, Maritsa (sweetbread), yogurt, banitsa, bob chorba and rakiya * Californiaball: Shrimp tostada * Cambodiaball: Amok trey and samlor kako * Cameroonball: Ndolé * Canadaball: Poutine, kraft dinner, nanaimo bar and butter tarts * Cape Verdeball: Cachupa * Cataloniaball: Bread with tomato * Chileball: Empanada, pastel de choclo, humita, cazuela, pisco, completo, sopaipillas, porotos, pebre, egg roll and a lot more * Chinaball: Egg roll, wonton, dim sum, peking duck, fried rice, "shark's fin", dumplings, noodle and dog * Colombiaball: Ajiaco, gallo pinto and chocolate * Congoball: Poulet moambé * Costa Ricaball: Chocolate * Croatiaball: Sir (cheese) * Cubaball: Chocolate, platillo moros y cristianos and ropa vieja * Curacaoball: Keshi yena * Cyprusball: Souvlakia, Sheftalia, Moussaka, Taramosalata, Flaouna and Tzaziki * Czechball: Vepřo knedlo zelo and svíčková * Denmarkball: Æbleflæsk, smørrebrød, Leverpostej, stegt flæsk and bøfsandwich * Dominicaball: Mountain chicken and fish broth * Dominican Republicball: Chocolate, la bandera, mamajuana and sancocho * Donald Trump: KFC, McDonald's, Covfefe * Democratic Republic of Congoball: Poulet moambé * Ecuadorball: Chocolate, Bananas * Egyptball: Duqqa, ful medames, kushari, molokhia, falafel * El Salvadorball: Chocolate and pupusa * Eritreaball: Kebab, zigini with injera and gored gored * Equatorial Guineaball: Chocolate * Estoniaball: Verivorst with mulgikapsad * Ethiopiaball: Teff, wat with injera and fit-fit * Finlandball: Pulla, karjalanpaisti, mämmi, salmiakki and sautéed reindeer * Floridaball: Orange * Franceball: Baguette, crêpe, pot-au-feu, macaron, bisque and frog * Gabonball: Poulet nyembwe * Georgiaball: Kharcho, khachapuri and khinkali * Germanyball: Beer, bratwurst, sauerkraut, currywurst, döner kebab, sauerbraten and kraut * Ghanaball: Fufu * Gibraltarball: Chocolate * Greeceball: Souvelaki, yogurt, fasolada, moussaka souvlaki and gyros * Greenlandball: Mattak and kiviak * Grenadaball: Oil down * Guatemalaball: Chocolate and fiambre * Guyanaball: Pepperpot * Gypsyball: Sah hai mas * Haitiball: Bouillon, plantain and joumou * Hondurasball: Chocolate, baleada, carne asada and sopa de caracol * Hong Kongball: Sesame noodles, char siu and dim sum * Hungaryball: Paprika, seculars, gulyás and goulash * Icelandball: Hákarl, Ein með öllu, Svið, Hrútspungar and þoramatur * Indiaball: Curry, dosa sambar, chai biscuit, samosa, paratha paneer and lassi * Indonesiaball: Rendang, ketupat, tempeh, satay, laksa tumpeng, oncom, beras merah, papeda, rujak buah, rujak cingur, mie aceh, onde-onde, gudeg, pempek, jeroan, pecel, peuyeum, tape, karedok, sagu, gaguduh, lempeng, cincin, cucur, tahu bulat, bakso and nasi goreng * Islamballs: Kebab, all halal foods * Iranball: Chelo kebab and ghormeh sabzi * Iraqball: Meze, falafel, kibbeh samak masgouf and kleicha * Irelandball: Colcannon, Irish stew, potato * Israelcube: redirect to Palestine's section (totally not stolen from kebab) Jerusalem mixed grill, šawárma, ħumuscipsalát, kosher, schnitzel, falafel, hummus and gelfite fish * Italyball: Pizza, "Spaghetti", pasta, lasagne, hot pepper * Ivory Coastball: Chocolate * Jamaicaball: Ackee and saltfish * Japanball: Sushi, sashimi and ramen * Jordanball: Meze and mansaf * Kazakhbrick: Kebab, stroganoff, beshbarmak and shalgam * Kenyaball: Ugali, sukuma wiki and nyama choma * Kosovoball: Flija, Burek, Bakllasarm, Tarator, Tavë kosi, Sujuk, Kadaif, Kek, Havell, Rakiya, Boza and Ajron * Kuwaitball: Biryani, kabsa and machboos * Kyrgyzstanball: Beshbarmak, laghman and kuurdak * Laosball: Khao poon (laotian laksa), tum mak hoong and larb with sticky rice * Latviaball: Potato, Zupa, Kartupeļu pankūkas, Alexander Torte, Rasols and Jāņu siers * Lebanonball: Shawarma, falafel, kibbeh and tabbouleh * Libyaball: Couscous, bazeen and usban * Lithuaniaball: Zeppelin or Cepelinas, Bulvė * Louisianaball: Cajun and catfish * Luxembourgball: Thuringer, judd mat gaardebounen and bouneschlupp * Macauball: Sesame noodles and minchee * Macedoniaball: Pita, ajvar and tavče-gravče * Madagascarball: Romazava, Ranovola, Ravitoto and Lasary. * Malaccaball (MY): Ikan bakar (roasted fish) * Malaysiaball: Ketupat, nasi lemak, satay, roti canai, Maggi mi, laksa, nasi kerbau, nasi dangang, roti Gardenia and teh tarik * Maltaball: Timpana, pastizzi and rabbit stew * Mexicoball: Taco, chiles en nogada, sesos, escamoles, mole poblano and chocolate * Moldovaball: Mititei * Mongoliaball: Buuz, placinte and' brinza * Montenegroball: burek, kačamak and raštan * Moroccoball: Couscous, tangine and pastilla * Myanmarball: Laksa, mohinga, and laphet * Namibiaball: Schnitzel and chakalaka * NepalRawr: Dal bhat, choyla, pani puri, momos and tarkari RAWR * Netherlandsball: Tulp, stamppot and hutspot * New Yorkball: Wings * New York Cityball: Pizza * New Zealandball: Bacon and egg pie, lamb and pavlova * Nicaraguaball: Chocolate, gallo pinto and churrasco * Nigeriaball: yam and jollof rice * North Carolinaball: BBQ * Northern Cyprusball: Kebab and turkish delight * Northern Irelandball: Ulster fry * Norwayball: Brunost, Rakfisk and fårikål * Nova Scotiaball: Lobster * Oklahomaball: Blackberry, honey and catfish * Padaniaball Prosciutto, polenta and risotto * Pakistanball: Curry - kebab, nihari and biryani * Palestineball: Shawarma, arab salad, falafel, musakhan and hummus with tahini * Panamaball: Chocolate and sancocho de gallina * Paraguayball: Chipá, sopa paraguaya and chocolate * Penangball (MY): Mie udang * Peruball: Ceviche, Ají de gallina, Papa a la huancaína, Causa a la limeña, Lomo saltado, Arroz con pato, Inca Kola, Mazamorra morada, Chicha morada, Pisco Sour, Suspiro a la limeña and chocolate * Philippinesball: Balut, salpicao, asado, chocolate, lechon, adobo, puto, sinigang, leche flan, bulalo * Polandball: Kiełbasa, barszcz, bigos, kotlet schabowy, żurek and pierogi * Puerto Ricoball: Chocolate, mofongo and arroz con gandules with Lechon * Portugalball: Bacalhau, cozido à portuguesa, açorda, salpicão and pastel de nata * Romaniaball: Visinata, papanași, mititei (aka mici), sarmale, cozonac and mamaliga * Russiaball: Stroganoff, olivier salad, borscht, pelmeni, shchi and kasha and vodka * San Marinoball: Torta tre monti, mistra, cacciatello, and roast rabbit and fennel * Saudi Arabiaball: Murtabak, shawarma, halal and kabsa * Scotlandball: Haggis, Deep fried mars bar, Shortbread * Senegalball: Kebab, thieboudienne * Serbiaball: Rakija, ćevapčići, pljeskavica, ražnjići, kajmak, sarma and proja * Slovakiaball: Bryndzové halušky * Sloveniaball: Prezganka, ajdovi žganci, belokranjska povitica and obara * South Africaball: Chakalaka, bobotie and boerewors * South Koreaball: Kimchi, bulgogi and doenjang * Spainball: Paella, chocolate, tortilla española and tapas * Sri Lankaball: Curry, rice and cinnamon * Sudanball: Kebab, ful medames * Swedenball: Köttbullar, kräftskiva, surströmming and ostkaka * Switzerlandball: Chocolate, cervelat, fondue and rösti * Syriaball: Shawarma, falafel, fatteh and kibbeh * Szekelylandball: Kebab, Kürtoskalács and Paprika * Tajikistanball: Plov, nagman, apricot, non, mante and beshbarmak * Taiwanball: Boba Tea, wonton, beef noodle soup and dim sum * Tanzaniaball: Kebab and ugali * Tatarsball: Kebab, çiberek and öçpoçmaq * Texasball: Quesadilla, BBQ * Tibetball: Thukba, momos, Bö cha and Tsampa * Thailandball: Sesame noodles, pad thai and tom yum * Tringapore: Nasi goreng, egg roll, chilli crab, hainanese chicken rice and laksa * Trinidad and Tobagoball: Callaloo and doubles * Tulaball (RU): Tula gingerbread * Turkeyball: Kebab, turkish delight, kuru fasulye with pilav and yogurt * UKball: Rosbif (often used negatively by France), tea, fish and chips, beef and pudding * Ukraineball: Salo and borscht * USAball: Burger, hot dog, fried chicken, apple pie, chocolate, pop-tart, french fries, doughnuts and pop * Utahball: Honey * Uruguayball: Olivier salad, chocolate, chivito and asado * Uyghurball: Noodle-kebab * Uzbekistanball: O'sh, Shashlyk, Lagman, and Plov * Vanuatuball: Lap lap * Venezuelaball: Arepa, pabellón criollo and chocolate * Vietnamball: Phở, bánh chưng and nước mắm * Virgin Islandsball: Fish and fungi * Walesball: Cawl * Yemenball: Mandi and saltah * Zimbabweball: Sadza Historical: * Prussiaball: Sausage, Frankfurt * Ottoman Empireball: Kebab * Japanese Empireball: Sushi * Austria-Hungaryball: Goulash * Tsardom of Russiaball: Borscht * Kingdom of Italyball: Pasta * Kingdom of Franceball: Baguette * Republic of Chinaball: Dim Sum * Soviet Unionball: Nothing Shashlik, borscht, potato (stole from Latviaball) Exclamations / Swearings Usually, countries exclamate and swear in their own language, but there are some exceptions like Israelcube, who mainly shouts "Oy vey". The mostly known swear is Kurwa that literally means b*tch, f*ck, sh*t, or wh*ore in the Polish language. Italic text for Autonomous Region Other exclamations include: * Finlandball: Perkele * UKball: Bloody hell! * Russiaball: Suka blyat!, idi nahui! (fucking bitch,fuck you!) * Malaysiaball: Haram Jadah! Kepala Bapak Kau! * Spanish Speakers: Hijueputa! (You son of bitch!) * Netherlandsball, Belgiumball: Kut! * Turkeyball - Siktir(Hassstir) * Volkstaatball - Fok jou! Historical: * Dutch and Afrikaans Speakers in South Africa - Afrikaans is die beste, Suid-Afrikaanse kolonie moet hulself fuck! Kawaii Kawaii is a state of Japanball. It is a term for when it is interested in adorable things, and illustrates this by wearing appropriate garbs, such as cat ears or a furry tail. It is often joked about as contageous, and a manipulative phase in a new Japanese Empireball uprising. Many artists in the Facebook Polandball community, such as Nalali are famous there for drawing different varieties of countryballs in this fashion. It is considered "cancer" by a strong following of them. Laughing Here are distinctive laughs of some Polandball characters. * HH Saudi Arabiaball and every Arabic speaking countryball or هههه, this is arabic for "HH". * HON Francophone countries (i.e.: Franceball) * CHA Polandball and Lithuaniaball, and any other countries that may be in the Polonosphere/Lithosphere * HUE or KKKKKKK or ASHAUSHAU Brazilball and all the Lusosphere * JA Spainball and every spanish speaking countryball (Except Chileball) * JSKA or AKSJA . Because the Chileans write too fast in the keyboard, causing to form the word "JSKA" instead of "JA". * XA Russiaball and other slavic nations/Russosphere. * ГA. Due to the fact that Г'' is pronounced like an ''H in ukrainian. * XI (嘻嘻) Chinaball and Sinosphere * XÌ Vietnamball * Χα - Greek speaking countries, greek version of Slavic laugh * KH '''(ㅋ') South Koreaball and North Koreaball. This is the sound of Starcraft's Zerglings in attack mode. Also, it's the same sound as ㅋ, which is about the same as "LOL' in English. * '''WK' Indonesiaball Most of Indonesian netizens usually write this when expressing a laugh * KTWA Bruneiball This laugh is use most of all Bruneian citizens and this laugh is also use for Malaysia. The correct spelling of 'KTWA' is actually KETAWA. * HÖ German speaking countries (Germanosphere) * HË/HØ Nordic-speaking countries * 5''' (ห้า') Thailandball * '''WWW' (笑い or 笑''') Japanball * '''PE Peruball * HÁ Hungaryball * ADSLJKŞEWJGVŞQEQKEŞJGVQEŞKJGA - Turkish speaking coutries Turkish version of Hue * HIE - Used by Dutch-Speaking countries. * HĂ - Romanian-speaking countries (Romaniaball and Moldovaball) * HA or LOL Most other countries * GHA Recent, specific to Hittiteball * BBBB or BHE BHE BHE another version КҮКҮКҮКҮКҮ (shorted from word күлү laugh) Yakutiaball similar to japanese laugh * KHA - Mongoliaball, mongol version of Slavic laugh * SHÄ - Albanese speaking coutries, albanese version of Slavic laugh * HAY (Հայ) - Armenian speaking coutries Relevance Relevance is a Polandball term used for saying (political, historical and economical) importance of a particular country. It can also refer to the size of that country. A common joke is small countries and micronations pretending, or trying to be relevant, mostly Sealandball. Greeting Almost all countries greet each other in their own language but there are some exceptions like Brazilball (and some Lusosphere in some occasions) who say "Huello" or "Hue-llo" instead of "Bom dia" due to their overwhelming Hue, or use "Helloing" by the Broken English speakers. In other cases, greeting also uses when each country can into Anschluss mode. Dialects Polandball comics will sometimes include special dialects in sentences. Here are some commonly used ones. In Polandball all countries speaks the names of other countries mixing English with own native language. * Canada says "Eh?" a lot, positive, neutral, and negatively * Singapore ends a sentence of exclamation, question or anger in "lah/leh/sia/hor/meh/lor etc" * North Korea ends a sentence with "sumida" * Japan ends nearly every sentence in "desu" * Brazil and the Lusosphere When you want to say "Hello", it might become "Hue-llo", due to the Hue thing going on. * Any Aztec related kingdoms (sometimes also Mayaball) will end almost every word in "tl", like "Hellotl". *Most Asian countryballs (especially Chinaball and Japanball) turn all 'l's into 'r's and vice versa. * Ukraineball turns all 'g's into 'h's. * Italyball adds -a or -o to most words. *Countryballs in the Middle East (including Syriaball, Saudi Arabiaball and Egyptball) add al- in front of words. *Coolbal adds all- in front of words like “Alliance”. Polandball grammar Can into This phrase means that a certain country can achieve to get something. Notable examples are: * Poland can into space. This is NOT a joke. * France, Portugal, Spain, and UK '''can into colonization. * '''Afghanistan, Kazakhstan, Kyrgyzstan, Pakistan, Tajikistan, Turkmenistan, and Uzbekistan '''can into -stan. * '''England, Finland, ' Iceland', Ireland, Netherlands, New Zealand, Northern Ireland, Poland, Scotland, Swaziland, Switzerland, and Thailand '''can into -land. Cannot into This phrase means that a certain country can't achieve to get something. Notable examples are: * '''Greece (and any poor country) cannot into monies http://www.reddit.com/r/polandball/comments/1zv6ys/your_time_to_shine/cfxil61 * Bolivia, Mongolia, Serbia, Uzbekistan, Belarus, Ethiopia and San Marinoball cannot into sea * Latvia cannot into potato * Estonia cannot into Nordic * Puerto Rico cannot into state * United Kingdom, Turkey, Ukraine and Macedonia cannot into EU * USA cannot into healthy * Any separatist state cannot into independence or cannot into UN(however some of them were succesfully seceded) * Any divided country (like South Korea and North Korea) cannot into unification * Argentina cannot into Falkland * Germany cannot into humor or into box * Russia cannot into sobriety * Kazakhstan or any countries start with K cannot into BRICS * Netherlands cannot into abandon marijuana or hills (except Limburgball) * Myanmar cannot into Börk * Philippines cannot into Asian culture * Azerbaijan cannot into -stan * Malaysia cannot into safe airlines * Slovenia cannot into Germanic Europe * China cannot into clean environment * India cannot into toilet * EU cannot into Norway and Switzerland * Bhutan cannot into sad * Chile cannot into dictionary * Canada and Australia cannot into republic * Hong Kong cannot into beatings of Singapore * Japan, China, Vietnam, Mongolia or any other balls with slanted eyes cannot into open their eyes * Israel, Kazakhstan, Singapore, Nepal and any non-ball shaped cannot into ball. * Timor Leste, Papua New Guinea cannot into ASEAN * Corsica cannot into French culture * Pennsylvania cannot into YouTube celebrities British cannot intos * Derbyshire cannot into bakewell * Bedfordshire cannot into sea * Staffordshire cannot into tourist * Cornwall cannot into pasty * England cannot into city * Scotland cannot into highland or independence * Wales cannot into Union Jack * Any divided county like West Sussex and East Sussex cannot into unification * Any district councils cannot into independence * Northamptonshire cannot into very famous people Micronations cannot intos * Sealand cannot into relevance Historical cannot intos * Mongol Empire cannot into Japan, Southeast Asia and South Asia * Nazi Germany and First French Empire cannot into Russia * Umayyad Caliphate cannot into France * Ottoman Empire cannot into Austria Clay It means land. For example, Polandball often complains to Russiaball for stealing his clay and horses. This term originated in a YouTube video (broken) posted ranting against Kebab from Serbiaball's point of view. It is from the 'Remove Kebab' copypasta. The video gave Bosniaball one chance to give back Serbia's righteous clay. "Clay" is probably the result of a literal bad (machine) translation of the word "land" (as in piece of land) from Serbian to English. Football It means "Soccer" Gib German imperative for give. Very common phrases are gib clay or gib sea or gib money. Gib sea is frequently used by landlockeds (Austriaball, Boliviaball, Hungaryball, Paraguayball, San Marinoball, Switzerlandball, Serbiaball, Uzbekistanball,...) Often used by Gypsyball and Greeceball(due to debt). Hue The typical laugh of Brazilball and also of the Lusosphere. http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=Huehuehuehttp://knowyourmeme.com/memes/huahuehuahue Remove HUE is equivalent to the more correct form Remove Feijoada. Of It's the symbol of broken English. It's often put in random places or, more frequently, after the verb to be. Pl0x It means please. Pay de(n)bts Often satirized in Polandball is the fact that many countries owe many other countries money via the International Monetary Fund. Contrary to the popular stereotype of the USAball owing many countries money; due to Polandball's natural eurocentrism, it often involves other countries of Europe owing money to one another. A more popular example is Greeceball owing Germanyball money, and constantly (and successfully) begging for more. Make Sometimes, make is put in front of verbs often like making or makes. Also this word is Makemakeball's Börk Stronk An English word formed if you combine strong with drunk. Yuo Broken English spelling of you. Everybody cannot say you, except countries that has no accent or the inventor of the English language. Homosex/Homogay/Gender Usually, it could mean countries that like homosexuals or transgender people, or countries that recognize them and don't discriminate against them, with a well-known example being Swedenball and if a country cannot into gender or does not want into gender, they don't recognize homosexuals or transgenders as good, and often discriminates them by using religion, and popular examples of anti-homosex/homogay/gender countries would be Russiaball, Polandball, or Vaticanball. Overall, it just means LGBT people or countries that like the LGBT community. In Polandball, homosex, homogay, and gender basically mean the same thing. __FORCETOC__ Rage text Rage text is a minor feature of the meme where a country, usually floating, insults with text on its behind. The text is always uppercase and usually red, mixed with "Remove" and various swear words. Sometimes used for Talking crap but without letters uppercase and red. It can be seen in the 2010 cultural heritage cook off when Trisan de cunha was talking With Lebanon. Blanda upp/Polandball Fusions "Blanda upp" is mean "Blend up" in Swedish. This feature is VERY RECENT. Basically, it is two or more countries uniting or fusioning to make a new country. Here are the current ones: * North Koreaball + South Koreaball = United Koreaball * Lauenburgball + Bütow Land = Lauenburg and Bütow Landball * Poland-Lithuaniaball + Tsardom of Russiaball = Polish–Lithuanian–Muscovite Commonwealthball * Cyprusball + Northern Cyprusball = United Republic of Cyprusball * Denmarkball + Faroeball + Greenlandball + Finlandball + Ålandball + Icelandball + Norwayball + Svalbardball + Swedenball = Kalmar Unionball Poland is not yet lost Poland is not yet lost is a term used by Poland when he is lost or some countries talking about someone missing in Polandball. It became a meme because Poland is not yet lost is also the 1st verse of Poland's anthem. References ja:用語 cs:Terminologie es:Terminología de Polandball ru:Упоротость zh:术语 id:Terminologi Category:Help Category:Terminology Category:Rules Category:Elements Category:Site maintenance